


forever and ever?

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [13]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plans For The Future, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: hehe i would rather it be anonymous so im going to re request a tooth rotting fluffy sex sceneprompt: Tooth rotting fluff - lucas and eliott are at a wedding which leads to a conversation about their future and what their own wedding would be like. There may also be some slow dancing involved 😉





	forever and ever?

The ceremony had been nice. Everything about the wedding had been nice - from the beautiful flowers adorning every inch of the space to the warm and cheerful company. It looked as though it had come directly from a magazine or movie scene, but luckily it was all real. Painfully real for Lucas, who had been sweating uncomfortably in his suit ever since they first arrived. **  
**

A family friend on Eliott’s side was getting married, and so naturally Eliott had invited Lucas to come and be his plus one. The entire idea of it made Lucas uneasy, but he decided to try and put on a brave face for his boyfriend. Still, he found himself shifting uncomfortably in his chair or pulling gently at his collar in order to prevent himself from overheating. Eliott, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of his life at the reception. He danced and mingled easily with the crowd. Lucas, happy to see Eliott smiling so widely, let him shine.

 

“That was so great!” Eliott had been reminiscing over the entire ordeal for nearly 20 minutes now. Lucas didn’t mind initially, but it was starting to weigh heavily in his heart. “Everyone was dancing, talking… just happy to be there, I guess.” The smile on his face had been there all day. It was a lazy side smile - the kind that made Lucas’s stomach flip with joy. It was serene - not forced or strained. Lucas wanted to be happy alongside him. He wanted to bask in the post-wedding glow that Eliott was soaking in, but he couldn’t. He let himself go quiet - passively listening to Eliott go on and on about the warmth of weddings - as he mindlessly scrolled up and down on his phone. They had gotten undressed hours ago, but neither of them had been able to sleep yet - for very different reasons.

“I guess it’s just nice, you know?” Eliott nudged Lucas’s side a little, making Lucas jump at the sudden contact. “Seeing two people so happy. It’s nice, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Eliott looked up at him with an odd expression - his eyebrows a little raised and his mouth twisted into a small pout. He felt another nudge.

“Makes you think about the future, doesn’t it?” His tone was light, but that didn’t stop Lucas from feeling something crawl underneath of his skin. He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily - pushing the flooding thoughts to the back of his brain.

“Yeah, I guess.” Lucas replied cautiously. He dared to look at Eliott and was met with a pair of eyes already looking directly into him. He found himself transfixed, unable to pry himself away.

“You ever think about  _our_  future?” Lucas felt the ground underneath of him give way. Suddenly he was falling into the vast unknown. He scrambled to collect himself, but to no avail. He was endlessly falling towards some terrifying, unfamiliar destination.

“Well,” His throat was scratchy as he tested out whether or not his own voice would betray him. “Whatever happened to day by day? Minute by minute, you know?” He offered up an unconvincing smile and chuckle. Eliott wasn’t buying it, as evidenced by him moving closer to Lucas. They were facing each other now, knees bumping against knees, as Eliott took Lucas’s hands in his own. He mindlessly rubbed his thumb over the back of Lucas’s hands.

“Lucas, I’m serious.”

“I’m serious too.” Lucas tightened his grip on Eliott’s hands and squeezed. “I love you, but I thought we decided not to think too much about this future shit.” Eliott rolled his eyes and released his grip on Lucas’s hands.

“I know but at some point we have to talk about it.”

Lucas scoffed. “About what?”

“Us, Lucas!” Eliott moved to rest on his knees in order to use his hands to push Lucas’s legs apart. “We’re talking about us right now, whether you want to or not.” He quickly took his place in between them, situating himself on top of Lucas while propping himself up on his elbows.

“Okay…” Lucas let his legs open a little wider in order to accommodate Eliott comfortably. “What about us?” Lucas’s serious tone had left and been replaced by something more mischievous - he was teasing Eliott, challenging him to take things further.

“Well… about where we’re going from here.” Eliott let one of his hands run through Lucas’s hair before deciding to cup his cheek instead. He tilted his head, admiring the view beneath him, before kissing Lucas’s forehead.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well…” Eliott’s smile told Lucas that he knew something that he wasn’t keen on telling. Eliott had a secret up his sleeve. “Do you want to stay with me?”

“Of course.” Lucas replied instantly, not pausing to finish registering the question.

“Forever?”

This time, Lucas paused. It’s not that he didn’t know the answer to the question. He had known the answer ever since he first laid eyes on him in the foyer. It’s the knowledge that voicing the answer would give it power that kept Lucas from speaking up. It was one thing to think something - it’s an entirely different matter to have it out there in the universe.  _What if_ , Lucas thought,  _the_   _universe twists this? Makes it vile? Ugly? Unrecognizable? I should keep it to myself._

Lucas must have been silent for quite some time - judging by the broken expression on Eliott’s face. Lucas didn’t even notice that Eliott was no longer cupping his face. He brought the taller boy down into a deep kiss, bringing one of his hands down to push against his lower back and bring their hips together - grinding them against each others ever so slightly.

“Lucas, wait…” Eliott retreated. “That was a stupid question. We’ve only been together for 2 years…” Lucas shushed Eliott lightly and traced the outline of his jaw.

“It’s not that…” Lucas tapped mindlessly on Eliott’s back. “Of course I want to be with you forever. I just… I get worried about that sort of thing - forever, bigger picture things.”

Eliott hummed, understanding that this conversation was part of something bigger, and leaned down in order to kiss the skin over Lucas’s heart. He let his tongue lick the area before sucking a love bite on the space. Lucas hissed but scrunched up the hair near Eliott’s neck.

“Lucas, I love you.”

“I love-”

“No, no, just listen to it. Okay?” Eliott looked Lucas directly in the eyes, making sure he was soaking up every ounce of severity within his words, before continuing.

“Okay.”

Eliott repositioned himself onto the bed so that his head was hovering just above Lucas’s thighs. He licked his lips before placing a kiss on the inside of Lucas’s left thigh. He then moved and replicated the action on the right. He moved up the length of his thigh slowly, placing a trail of kisses and love bites as he continued upwards, earning a mixture of hisses and groans from the boy on the bed. Soon Eliott found himself at eye level with Lucas’s crotch - desperate for any form of contact.

“Lucas, I love you.” He kissed the fabric of Lucas’s underwear. “That’s not going to change, okay?” Another kiss. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” His open mouth rested above the area - bringing his tongue out quickly and licking over the fabric. Lucas’s back lifted off of the bed.

“Tell me.”

Eliott smirked - teasing Lucas just as easily as Lucas teased him. “Tell you what?”

“Tell me how much you love me.”

“Where do I begin? There’s so much to talk about!” Eliott ran his hand over his chin and raised an eyebrow - eliciting a hearty  laugh from Lucas.

“How about you begin here?” Lucas took Eliott’s hand and placed it over his crotch. Eliott palmed the area, earning a soft moan from Lucas, before removing his hand and placing it on Lucas’s torso instead.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Eliott mocked. He gave Lucas a quick kiss before running his finger down the bridge of Lucas’s nose. “I like this.”

Lucas snorted. “You like my  _nose_?”

“It’s a cute nose!” Eliott planted three wet kisses on Lucas’s nose, making Lucas pretend to gag when he licked a stripe upwards as the cherry on top. Lucas was laughing, which made Eliott’s heart swell with warmth and pride. He moved his hands down to trace the outline of Lucas’s lips.

“You like my mouth?” Lucas was looking at him with wide, blown eyes. Eliott let his finger dip into Lucas’s mouth before pulling it back out.

“Oh, I  _love_  your mouth.”

“Hm, yeah I bet.” Lucas winked horrifically, and so they quickly erupted into yet another fit of laughter. Lucas was swatting at Eliott’s shoulders gently while Eliott replicated Lucas’s failed attempt at winking.

“Laugh at me one more time and you’re sleeping with some very blue balls.” He groaned, still consumed by laughter, while he covered his face with his hands.

“A for effort, baby.” Eliott smiled through his words while moving Lucas’s hands away from his face. “Don’t cover your face. You’re cute when you laugh.” This simply made Lucas squeeze his face into his hands even further - turning red at the comment.

“My laugh is not cute.” Lucas groaned.

“Of course it is!” Eliott successfully moved Lucas’s hands away by pinning them above the bed. The new position allowed for Eliott to kiss up and down Lucas’s neck. He licked and bit a variety of marks that Lucas would then have to explain to his friends later. “Everything about you is cute, Lucas. That’s why I love you.” Lucas brought Eliott down into yet another kiss that Eliott wasted no time in deepening. Lucas felt a hand slide underneath of him and begin lifting up his back. Quickly, Eliott took one of Lucas’s legs and swung it up and around his shoulder - making Lucas gasp at the movement.

“You’ve got me doing acrobatics!” Lucas exclaimed as his other leg was promptly thrown around the other shoulder. Eliott kissed a line down the length of Lucas’s legs until he couldn’t bend down any further. Lucas began toying with the waistband of his underwear before slipping them off completely.

“You know what else I love about you?” Eliott said before removing his own underwear as well.

“No, what?”

He took Lucas in his hand and made small movements - wanting to take things slowly. He could hear Lucas’s breath hitch as his back lifted once again. “This.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
